steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Masquerade Massacre (PPG)
"Masquerade Massacre" is the third episode of the first season of Pandora Planet Gems, and the third episode overall. Synopsis A masked shady figure has it out for the Pandora Gems. Plot On the beach, the male and female gems were on the beach creating an obstacle course. Two chunks of rock (Chrysoberyl) were suspended in the air, while fire pits (Sard), a large vine bridge (Amazonite), and a massive frozen ground (Moonstone) were placed. The gems were training for endurance. S: Okay. Amazonite, you're up next. A: Let's do this! Amazonite leapt high up in the air, then started the course. He jumped over the fire pit, lightly balanced himself on the bridge he created, and ice skated on the frozen pool. The same thing for Chrysoberyl, Chrome Diopside, Sard, and Moonstone. When Sky Blue Sapphire went, she was on the bridge when suddenly it snapped. Her foot was stuck, so she couldn't move. SBS: Someone HELP ME!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!! Everyone (except SBS): SAPPHIRE!!!! The part of the bridge smacked right into the other chunk of rock, causing it to fall and land on top of Sky Blue Sapphire, instantly killing her. Her gem lay on the ground next to the rubble, then a black flash, and her gem was gone. M: What the hell just happened?! A: I didn't know the vine was loose! This is all my fault. Sard was over at the scene looking at the vines, and came to a final conclusion. S: The vines weren't loose: someone REPLACED them with a faulty rope colored green. A: How? I set the bridge up last ni-ohhhhhh...... Sard held the rope close to everyone, and it was true. It was faulty rope with shamrock green coloring. All of them were stunned, but Amazonite noticed something when he turned his back to the rubble. A: Wait, guys, where in the world is Sapphire's gem?! C: Okay, nobody panic. We can solve this, but we're going to need to work together, so let's search the-- CHR: Hey, what's that shadow in the sky? All of them looked up to find a very mysterious figure in the sky. It was wearing a black robe and a white V-neck collar. It's faced was covered with a black mask. With surprise, the figure dropped to the ground, causing a crack to appear. Without hesitation, the shadow figure punched Amazonite in the chest and threw him into the rubble. Amazonite is outraged and stunned, so he summons a vine rope to entangle the figure. A: You're not going anywhere!!! The figure gets tied up with the vine and leaps, and Amazonite is holding onto his vine rope for dear life. The figure pulls out a cannon and shoots Amazonite, knocking him out. He falls down to the ground, and Sard catches him, trying to get his attention. S: Amazonite! Wake up!!!! Despite his attempts, Amazonite is still unresponsive, and he is growing colder. Sard teleports him into his temple room, and then summons his magnokinesis abilities. He starts shooting fire at the shadow figure, but he instantly blocks it. He then tries to blast Sard, but Chrome Diopside gets in his way, killing her, too. Her gem lay in Sard's hands, as he bubbled it. CHR: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! S: AAAAH!!!! Okay, okay. Chrysoberyl: try and distract the shadow figure. Me and Moonstone will imporvise. C: Okay! S: Moonstone, you know what you're gonna do? M: Yeah. I'm ready. Chrysoberyl summons a huge chunk of rock and twirls it around the figure, making it very dizzy. When it was very dizzy, a chunk of ice hits it and the chunk of rock bashes it in the head, instantly causing head trauma and falling to the ground. Sard sets the figure on fire and it burns to death. S: Now that we're done with you, let's find Sapphire. The figure slowly raises its hand and shows Sard her gem, who he gives to. As Moonstone and he goes back into headquarters, Sapphire's gem starts to glow and float in the air. A manikin appears, then forms a dress. Sapphire slowly floats down in her new form. SBS: Uff! I must have been out for a while. What happened, and where's Chrome at? S: You nearly got killed. Chrome Diopside is currently still healing in the heart. When she got hit, her gem was cracked. SBS: Oh no. Amazonite walks downstairs, looking very tired and confused. A: Ugh.......what happened? Sard replied. S: Near-death experience. Happens to all of us. Features Characters ''' * Sard * Amazonite * Moonstone * Chrome Diopside (minor debut appearance) * Chrysoberyl (debut) * Sky Blue Sapphire (debut) * Shadow Figure '''Objects * Sky Blue Sapphire's gem * Chrome Diopside's gem * Amazonite's vine rope * Shadow Figure's cannon Locations * Main Island Trivia * It is unclear or not Chrome Diopside will be featured in new episodes. Category:Pandora Planet Gems Episodes Category:Jadad2131's Content Category:A to Z